Penguins Assemble!
by penguin adventures
Summary: The penguin have escaped from the star wars universe only to land in new York...In a alternate version of the MCU (Marvel cinematic universe). They quickly meet a different version of the avengers and shield teams full of some familiar faces. But some bad luck(as in the Daleks) has followed the penguins here. Dr. bottlenose is around here somewhere and Loki's here to cause chaos!
1. Chapter One: Avengers Tower

Note on alternate selves: the following list is for you reference so the alternate universe thing won't get too confusing…hopefully…

(Marvel AU)  
director nick fury: Special agent Buck Rockgut

agent coulson: Super Special Agent Nigel Tux (uncle Nigel)

Captain America: Skipper

Dr. banner/hulk: Mort/super-mort

Tony stark/ironman: Kowalski

Hawkeye: Private

Black widow: marlene

Thor: Rico

Loki: King Julian

Prevously…

The void

Dr. bottlenose's ship

Dr. bottlenose sat in the darkness of the void the only light was in his cockpit. The light didn't make past the windows as the darkness of the void shallowed it up. The distance of voices of the Daleks and cybermen still trapped in the void reached his ears. Dr. bottlenose was unable to determine the direction the voices came from nor did he care. Suddenly a screen on his control panel flashed to live. "The AU marvel universe?" he said, "why would they go there?"

August 17th 2016

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

high above New York City  
(skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report!" I shouted as we speed thru the atmosphere as New York city got closer below us. "I'm going to try and get us to touch down in central park!" "Prepare for crash-down," I said. "Crash-down?" "Kowalski's version of splashdown," I said. "hmm Emperor Blowhole's personal ship doesn't seem to have landing gear…" "they were probably ripped off when we were running around the star wars universe," I said. "yeah…that's highly likely," Kowalski said. "so we're crashing to our deaths without landing gear," Marlene said, "In a version of New York that's not our home…" "Basically," Kowalski said. "oh dear," Private said as we crashed towards a strange building in the middle of new york.

"Kowalski," I said, "Kowalski! Process report!" "I am randomly pushing buttons as we spin out of control," Kowalski said as New York and the streets got ever closer. "can I push one?" I said, "I'd feel better…" "Not helping at all!" Marlene said. "Prepare for splashdown!" Kowalski shouted. The spaceship crashed into a platform that looked like a helicopter landing pad. Bits of the ship was shattered everywhere as Kowalski forced the bay doors open. "or crashdown as it were!" Kowalski said once we got out of the ruin of a ship. We found ourselves face to face with Buck Rockgut and a bunch of other penguins with weapons. "rockgut" had an eyepatch over one of his eyes and was holding a rocket launcher.

"Director Nick Fury of Sheild," he said, "are you a threat?" "No," I said noticed that gaint A that was formed from the top of the building. "Oh," I said looking at how small the empire state building and even The New World Trade Tower looked compared to this building. "This is the Avengers tower," Kowalski said, "I thought this was the defenders tower…" "Hmm…the defenders tower," a penguin that looked like Kowalski said, "why didn't I think about that?" "Mr stark," Fury said, "just because your Ironman does not give you permission to be up here right now! This is a shield matter!" Suddenly my alternate self appeared holding a captain America shield, "Considering that they crashed their spaceship into the avengers tower this should be an avengers matter." "Stay out of this captain," fury said.

"um…can I go back into the ship now," Marlene said. "Uh-huh!" rico said. "Hey don't make me releashed the other guy," alternate mort said. "Dr. Banner," fury said, "can The Hulk stay our of this!" "I don't know?" he said calmly, "can he?" Suddenly in a flash of lighting alternate rico appeared with a hammer. "Thor!" Ironman(I will not refer to him as Mr Stark or tony) said, "so now you show up!" "Those five should not be here," Thor announced, "they are from another universe!" I will refer to the alternate versions of the people I know by the names they have in this universe from now one. Alternate marlene…I'm sorry black widow appeared as did Alternate priv…Hawkeye. Meanwhile Dr. Banner keep threatening to unleash hulk (which probably looks like super-mort in this version of the marvel universe).

"what is going on," here a voice that sounded familiar (either like Private's uncle Nigel or the Twelfth Doctor…those two sound similar to me for some reason). "uncle Nigel?" Private asked. "No I'm not anybody's uncle," Alternate Nigel said, "I'm agent coulson of shield…" "stay out of this!" Nick fury said. "See I'm right Avengers and shield isn't a team," Tony(alternate Kowal…okay I'll stop with the alternate [enter name here]!), "we're a team bomb!" " ** _SILENCE!"_** "oh no," marlene said. "Great they found us!" Kowalski said."who found you?" Black Widow said. " ** _Team Penguin, Shield, and the avengers will be EXTERMINATED!"_** the supreme dalek shouted as it appeared. "Oh great," I said, "they don't give up do they!"

(end of chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: Daleks!

High above the streets of new york

The roof of Avengers Tower

(Kowalski's POV)

" ** _SILENCE!"_** "oh no," marlene said. "Great they found us!" I said."who found you?" Black Widow said. " ** _Team Penguin, Shield, and the avengers will be EXTERMINATED!"_** the supreme dalek shouted as it appeared. "Oh great," Skipper said, "they don't give up do they!" "Who exactly are they?" Alternate skip…captain America said. " ** _WE are the daleks!"_** the supreme shouted. "Daleks?" alternate me…I'm sorry Tonk Stark…said, "a stupid name." " ** _We are the supreme beings, We are your lords and masters."_** "You and what army?" Dr. banner said. " ** _This army!"_** the voice of the Emperor rang out as the entire Dalek fleet appeared over the city.

"Oh they brought the entire armada this time," Skipper said. Suddenly hundreds of dalek surrounded the building. " ** _The Avengers will surrender! We have you surrounded."_** "come on Doctor…where are you when we need you?" I said. "hey daleks," Dr bruce banner said, "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry…" " ** _We are aware of the green guy,"_** The Supreme said. Thor (alternate rico) smashed his hammer into the supreme instantly destroying it. " ** _Alert! Alert! Alert! Asgardian detected!"_** Emperor Dalek-sec shouted, " ** _Maxiuim extermination!"_** " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** Black widow pulled out a pistol and fired. "That's not going to…" She fired her gun at a dalek eyestalk. " ** _My vision is impared! I can not see!"_** another Supreme dalek appeared, " ** _Deploy the Special weapons Dalek!"_**

"Oh no," I said, "not the special weapons Dalek!" Suddenly Dr. Bottlenose appeared, "I am here to…" "Not Now Dr. Bottlenose!" Skipper, Private, The daleks, and I shouted. "I'll come back later…" he said as he teleported out. Suddenly… "Ultron is back!" The daleks just blankly started at the robot and obliterated him. "Wait if this is after Age of ultron," I said, "then…where's quicksilver and…scarlet witch…" "right here!" Alternate Kitka said. "O…kay…" " ** _Alert! Alert! Alert! Speedster detected!" "Exterminate the scarlet speedster! The Flash Must be Exterminated!"_** "You faced the flash?" I said. " ** _We just left the Dc comics universe."_** "Ah!" Skipper said, "how was that…"

2 Hours earlier…

DC comics (CW) universe

Central City

" ** _Central City belongs to the Daleks now!"_** The supreme dalek said. " ** _No sign of the Doctor!" "WE are beyond the Timelord's reach_ ," **another dalek said. " ** _Alert! The Metahuman Known as The Flash is detected."_** " ** _The abomination will be captured…and we will study him to see if the speedforce will enhance the dalek race!"_** Suddenly their was a flash and the supreme found itself on top of a building face to face with Zoom. "Who are you…what are you," He said. " ** _You will kneel before you dalek master,"_** The supreme said, " ** _We are the superior…even to you…Zoom!"_**

Suddenly zoom ran off. A drone dalek hovered to the supreme's location, " ** _We have The Flash Barry Allen in a containment cell!"_** " ** _And of Dr. Harrison Wells?"_** the supreme demanded. " ** _Dr. Wells location is unknown…" "What of the Central City Police?"_** the supreme asked, " ** _And that rouge know as the Reverse flash!"_** " ** _The Central City Police are at our mercy…The One known as reverse flash is currently dead…" "And that telepathic gorilla…goo or something…"_** " ** _He was blasted into our universe…no current data on the time period."_**

Prime Universe

Ancient China

The court of Lord shen

"Boss wolf explain this to me," Shen said, "I tell you go go get me some metal and you come back with a gorilla!?" "But sir this gorilla read my mind," Boss wolf said, "and he spoke in my head…" "Go back out their and get me More Metal!" Shen shouted, "if wanted a ghost story I would asked one." Shen turned to the new rival, "what your name?" "Hello? Idiot I asked you a question!? Can you even talk?" "I AM GROOD!" it shouted inside Shen's head. "Oh another one of those," Shen said, "at least it wasn't that creepy tree thing the wolfs brought me last week…also I hated that strange raccoon creature that was traveling with it..." "Orders sir?" a wolf asked. "Get that freak out of my sight!" Shen shouted, "I might make him the first target of my new and improved cannon…"

the wolves and gorillas around Shen justed looked at the telepathic gorilla in fear. "Now!" Shen shouted, "Now! Now! Now! Now!" everyone just stood their and stared at him. "Come on you idiots!" Shen shouted, "get that thing in the dungeon so we can resume My plan against that…Panda….those stupid flightless birds!" Boss wolf returned with more metal…okay a metal cage. "Okay we established that it's metal…Now…where's the rest of it!" "Um…" boss wolf said.

DC comics (CW) universe

" ** _Time Period confirmed Earth…Ancient china…"_** The supreme hovered away from the the building and made it to the park where they were keeping the Flash within a containment field. " ** _Barry Allen,"_** The surpreme shouted, " ** _You are now a prisoner of the Daleks…"_** Suddenly the Flash run and ended up outside the containment field and stood before the supreme. " ** _What is happening Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** "how do you know my name?" Flash asked. " ** _Daleks do not answer human questions!"_** a brone said, " ** _You speed is no match for the dalek race!"_** " ** _You speedforce will enhance the dalek race,"_** The supreme said, " ** _You will surrender yourself to the Daleks!"_** Suddenly their was a blast of ice that complete destroyed the Supreme dalek. " ** _Alert! Alert! Alert!"_** a stragetist shouted, " ** _Ready the frost daleks! The Human known as Captain cold is detected."_** "what?" barry said. "Get out of here kid," Captain cold said, "These Daleks are mine!" but the daleks made their move, " ** _The Universe the Penguins are in have been detected"_** The emperor boomed, " ** _Withdraw immediately!" "emergency temporal shift!"_**

the present

" ** _We rather not talk about it,"_** The supreme said. Suddenly there was a blur and quicksilver appeared, "Manfredi?" Skipper asked. "who?" he said. " ** _You are not the flash…"_ "**The Who?" Tony said, "that the worst superhero name I ever heard!" _" **Like…Ironman?"**_ the supreme said. "What do you want Daleks," Skipper said, "why did you follow us here!" " ** _This Universe has something that could power dalek ships indefinitely…"_** "So you couldn't get the speedforce so now you want…" " ** _Thor's hammer_** …" "Excuse me?" Thor said. "Hulk!" Captain America said, "Smash!" Suddenly a green version of supermort appeared and started smashing daleks. " ** _What is the meaning of this? Failure is not in dalek nature!"_** Emperor Sec shouted. " ** _Deploy super-special Weapons Dalek!"_** the special weapons dalek shouted.

" ** _WE left that in back on Skaro…"_** " ** _Fine Exterminate!"_** The special weapons dalek fired knocking all of us back. " ** _Exterminate Thor! That hammer must belong to the daleks!"_** Thor blasted some lighting at the daleks to no affect. "Come on Captian 'merica," Skipper said, "we need move!" "Avengers assemble!" Captain America said. Director Fury appeared, "retreat! You not use to the world dead!" Agent coulson had a big gun, "Go get in the Quad-jet and get back to the helicarrier we'll meet you later." "But…" Skipper said. "No buts dandy dumplings!" Rockgut….sorry fury (I NEED TO STOP DOING THAT!) said, "GO!"

we rushed into the hanger of the tower and climbed into the quad-jet. "WE are leaving now!" Black widow said, "if you have to use the bathroom…too bad!" "Oh great," Marlene said, "where are we going now." " ** _S.H.I.E.L.D will be exterminated! Plus I hate S.H.I.E.L.D! almost as much as I hate U.N.I.T!"_** "You hate everyone don't you!" the voice of Fury said. " ** _That Quad-jet must not leave avenger tower!"_** "I don't think so!" Black widow said as she fired off the weapons systems. "why is the daleks problem anyway?" Captain America said. "well captain," I said, "the short version is that their emotion-less cyborg…wait sorry…that's the cybermen…" Skipper face palmed. "Shut up! And hold on!" Black widow said as she barreled rolled firing off the jets weapons as she flew out of avengers tower. "Wow…" Marlene said, "My doppelganger is more awesome then me…great." The other otter turned around and blinked. "Your awesome at being you marlene," Private said.

" ** _Failure will not be tolerated! Exterminate!"_** This was followed by the emperor blowing up the top floors of avenger's tower taking all the daleks with it. "Director fury…" "Don't get you hair in a knot you nancy-cats!" Furty shouted over the comm, "Our jet is right behind you." My alternate self was staring at the now smoulding tower, "Great Now I have to rebuild the top floors again!" "Oh stop complaining tony," scarlet witch said. "Your worst then somebody else I know, Kitka." "lx-nay on the irt-flay," Skipper said. "I don't know penguin latin sorry," he replied. I pulled out a picture of doris, "ah…I'll return to you soon doris!" Skipper was staring at me… "were you literatly carrying that with you this whole time?" "since the beginning of the last DreamWorks War…" "Dreamworks?" Quicksilver said, "like the animation company? Those four peacocks from Madagascar was awesome...thought they were even awesomer in their stand-alone movie." "Manfredi…" "Why do you keep calling me manfredi?" skipper stared at the speedy penguin, "sorry…remind me of someone…by the way do you know wolverine?" "sadly yes…" he said.

"never met him," tony said now wearing his red armour. "sure…Ironman." "That's Ironpenguin!" he shouted. "Quiet back their!" Hawkeye shouted, "also please buckle up! Next stop the heli…" A dalek ship appeared behind us and started firing at us. "Evasive!" Skipper shouted. "Shut your fishhole!" black widow shouted. "sorry," he said. black widow dodged all the daleks blasts as a portal ship locked on to us. She did a barrelroll causing to small dalek ships to collide. The daleks blared out of the comm, " ** _You can not escape the daleks!"_** "Yeah! yeah!"

meanwhile Dalek ship

Control room

" ** _WE are locked on!" "Ready tronic missiles!" "Missiles are ready!" "_** ** _FIRE_** ** _!"_** suddenly the TARDIS Flew by.

Quad-jet

"I won't worry about the daleks," a familiar Scottish accent said as the TARDIS flew past, "I'll hold them off so you can get to you helicopter." "Doctor?" Skipper said. "Ah skipper," The Doctor said, "I'll meet you on the helicarrier later….right now I have some Daleks to distract." "Who are you!" black widow said. "I'm the Doctor…" "Doctor?" she said, "DOCTOR WHO!?" "Love it when people say that," he replied, "see you later!" " ** _TARDIS detected!"_** several daleks shouted. " ** _exterminate the doctor!" "The predator of the daleks will be exterminated!" "Exterminate the Doctor!"_** With the dalek distracted the quad-jet left New York City in the dust.

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: battle of the helicarrier

S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier

(Skipper's POV)  
The two quad jet arrived safetly at the helicarrier. Sadly so did the entire dalek fleet. "Oh come on," Captain America said, "these guys don't give up." "Okay," I said, "today is one of their clever-er days." "Hey daleks!" Ironman said, "behold the power off…" " ** _Exterminate…"_** A dalek fired at his suit and his repulsers sent him flying into the deck. "Oh that's going to hurt." "the suit has suffered intensive damaged. "I can see that Jarvis…" He said. "Hey daleks!" Kowalski shouted holding the Dalekslayer, "remember…" Quicksilver slammed into Kowalski knocking the dalek-slayer out of Kowalski's hands. "No!" Kowalski shouted. The gun flew into one of the giant turbines and was ripped to shreds. "Oh great Oh Dalek trump card destroyed," I said.

Black widow was talking to some solders, "Aim for the eyestalks! That's their weakness! Don't use copper rounds the dalek's protective shields will melt them." "what do we use then?" "Ballastic bullets," she replied. "Yes ma'am!" the penguin agents of SHIELD replied. Another agent that looked oddly like Classified was shouting similar orders. "let's take out these mindless robots." "Daleks aren't robots," Kowalski said, "their living…ugly…creatures inside those shells…so not mindless robots." "Kowalski options?" I asked. "The dalek-busters….even thought their not as powerful as the dalek-slayer." "You mean this Dalek-slayer?" quicksilver said. "Um…thanks?" Kowalski said taking it from the penguin.

" ** _You will be exterminated!"_** the Emperor boomed. "still standing!" I shouted. The daleks started to fire narrowing missing us as we jumped and dived around there blasts. " ** _Exterminate!"_** the daleks shouted as aircraft started to explode around us. "Take this!" Kowalski shouted taking out a thousands daleks and a ship with one blast. Director Fury snatched it out of Kowalski's hand, "I don't think you should use this from now on." "darn," Kowalski said. "Eat Dalek-busters!" I shouted taking out as many daleks as I could. " ** _This is not happening!"_** the supreme shouted, " ** _Deploy the frost daleks!"_** Several platinum colored daleks landed on deck as more Daleks seemed to swarm around the helicarrier all of them chanting Exterminate….loudly.

"Can they lower the volume?" hawkeye shouted as he tried to fire off an explosive arrow. And arrow attached to a special weapons dalek and exploded but it had no affect. Frost daleks were firing off their freezerays creating patches of black ice. Several soldier who were in retreat firing at normal daleks slipped on these patchs and fell. They slipped some more as they tried to get back up. A flamethrower dalek moved out of it hiding spot, " ** _Incinerate!"_** It fired it's flamethrower and turned the struggling soldiers to dust. "Hey!" Kowalski shouted, "rico…Now!" Rico lifted up his lavethrower and completely destroyed the dalek.

Director fury was running around with a rocket launcher. Suddenly All the daleks ship fired at once causing all four turbines to explode. "ah heck," Rico said. "Brace yourselves!" Captain America shouted as the helicarrier dropped like a rock. "Ahhh!" we all shouted as the Daleks just hovered where the helicarrer used to be. Luckly we were over the ocean and the Helicarrier ended up in the water…Like a normal Aircraft carrier. The deck was in complete disarray as damaged aircraft were shattered around. Parts of the deck were still smoulding and bits of destroyed dalek lay everywhere. Oh and the Hulk was rampaging around the deck added to the damage and knocking soldiers around.

"Bruce!" Black widow shouted. the Hulk stopped. The dalek ships caught up with us and started to fire lasers at The Hulk as Daleks hovered out of the ships cargobays. Several Portal ships flew out and started to fire upon the survivors. "Get in the Quad jet!" the quad-jets exploded sending airplane parts flying everywhere. "or not," Captain America said. More Daleks landed on the deck as we retreated into the helicarrier. Except the hulk who was now smashing thru all the daleks. "Mort likes big," Kowalski muttered as the doors slammed behind us. Soldiers were all armed with advanced looking guns. The daleks blasted down the doors and the soldiers in front of us started to fire laser beams. "Go!" Thor shouted, "I'll hold them off!" The hammer in the penguin's flipper started to spark with energy. "good look god of thunder," Captain America said. Rico looked like he wanted to join in. "rico come on…that's an order." "DALEKS!" Rico shouted.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter four: Bring it on Daleks

Deep in the helicarrier…

(Kowalski's POV)

Skipper, Rico, and I were running thru the bowels of the helicarrier daleks right on our tails. The Avengers were scattered around the ship fighting their own battles with the daleks. And Private was simply missing. "Kowalski where's the private!" Skipper shouted, "we leave no man behind!" " ** _Seek! Locate! Destroy!" "Daleks conquer and destroy! Daleks conquer and destroy!" "Seek! Locate….Exterminate!"_** "except when trigger-happy mini-tanks are right behind us," Skipper said as a dalek death beam narrowly missed him. "does anyone even know where we are?" I ask as we ducked into a room. The daleks zoomed right past us chanting, " ** _Exterminate!_** "

"so what room is this?" skipper asked. "foolish mortals releash me from this cell!" a commanding voice shouted. In the center of the room was a glass pod and below us was a hole that was currently full of seawater. Inside the glass pod was Alternate King Julian wearing a strange horned helmet. "Ringtail?" skipper asked. "What are you doing here julian?" I asked. "Julian? I don't know this julian you are speaking of you fools!" he shouted, "I am Loki Master of Chaos and you will bow before me!" "I don't think so," Skipper said. "Fools!" he shouted slamming his staff down, "You will bow before Loki!"

Suddenly the door to the room exploded and The special weapons dalek entered followed by several drone daleks. " ** _Exterminate!"_** " ** _Wait…alert high command!"_** one of the drone said, " ** _a powersource greater then thor's hammer is detected…LOKI'S STAFF!"_** "excuse me?" Loki said, "I am a god abominations!" " ** _You are no god,"_** The special weapons dalek replied, " ** _Scans confirm you are mortal!"_** "No you fools! I am Loki! God of chaos!" Suddenly Rusty appeared, " ** _The Daleks are evil! They must be exterminated!"_** Rusty attacked taking out several daleks. The special weapons dalek was in retreat, " ** _Under Attack…From a Dalek!"_**

"Rusty boy are we happy to see you," I said. "Did the doctor send you," skipper said. " ** _Yes_** ," Rusty said, " ** _Follow me…the daleks have regrouped…"_** "Lead the way!" I said. " ** _I will protect you!"_** rusty said. Rusty lead us out of the room with loki's cell. Loki watched us go with a sadistic smile as he started to meditate. Because little do we know chaos was about to rain down on the helicarrier. Rusty lead thru the corriders of the helicarrier and we could hear the sounds of battle in the distance. " ** _The daleks are battling the forces of S.H.I.E.L.D and the avengers in the main hanger."_** "avoid that place then," Skipper said. " ** _Private is amoung them…and I do not mean his doppelganger."_** "Okay then," I said, "Let' go." " ** _Be aware Loki may be planning something,"_** rusty said. "doesn't he always."

"wait I have to ask…" " ** _I hacked into the map of the Helicarrier…"_** "Oh," Rico said. " ** _Wait! Dr. Bottlenose is here….on the helicarrier!"_** "One threat at a time," Skipper said as rico blasted thru the door to the hanger. " ** _Exterminate SHIELD! Exterminate the…"_** Thor smashed thru several daleks with his hammer blasting the rest with lighting. Black widow was blasting the lens out of the daleks eyestalks. Shield agents continued to fire as their fellow agents fell around them. " ** _Exterminate! Surrender is not accepted."_**

"I'm glad you feel that way," director fury shouted destroying the supreme with my dalek-slayer. "This weapon 7909D is prefect," he said. "Hey daleks!" ironman shouted to the daleks that were waving their eyestalks around useless whilst shouting, " ** _Help me! Help me!"_** " ** _My vision is impared! I can not see! Help me! Help me!"_** "EXTERMINATE THIS!" ironman shouted hitting the daleks with repulser blasts. meanwhile daleks were trying to strike down captain America only for their beams to be deflected off his shield and straight back at them. " ** _Ahhh!"_** " ** _Impossible!" "This cannot be! This CANNOT BE!"_** "Skipper!" Marlene shouted, "Help!" Hawkeye was launching explosive arrows damaging dalek armour enough for Thor to smash thru them with his hammer.

"Report!" captain America shouted. "Mostly not good with hints of horrible," ironman said as his suit started to get overwhelmed by dalek deathbeams. "HULK SMASH!" Hulk shouted as he smashed thru several daleks only to start to get slowed down by dalek death beams. Suddenly a strange looking bomb was wheeled in, " ** _Ready the Gamma Bomb!"_** The supreme shouted. "You want all of us to become hulk?" Captain America asked. " ** _No this will releash enough gamma radiation to destroy the entire planet!"_** "Oh," I said, "so the reality bomb all over again?" " ** _any last words?"_** "Since when do dalek care about last words?" skipper said.

" ** _Private does!"_** the supreme replied gesturing to private who was strapped to the bomb. "Private!" Skipper shouted. "skipper what are we going to do," Marlene asked. " ** _We must destroy the power unit!"_** Rusty said. Everyone in the room quickly turned to rusty. " ** _Exterminate rusty! Exterminate the rebel!"_** Thor threw his hammer at the power unit destroying it leaving the bomb completely useless. "W **h** ** _a_** T iS **h** a ** _p_** **p** eN ** _i_** **n** g!" The supreme shouted as it started to shake as energy sparked around it's shell. The supreme exploded sending dalek goo flying all over the place. Goo that started to slosh away. "What?" Ironman said. "Oh we forgot to mention that daleks are still alive when their turned to goo," Skipper said, "not even in death does a dalek stop living…" "The daleks sewers are full of liquidifed ancient angry daleks," I said, "also the dalek word for sewer is also their word for graveyard…" "also the daleks have been kicked out of their own city because their sewers revolted," skipper said.

"That's make no sense," Agent coulson said. " ** _I was there,"_** a gray dalek said. " ** _So was I,_** " another dalek said. "so stay away from the dalek goop," Kowalski said. " ** _Ahhhhh!"_** the goop that was the supreme dalek said. "remind me to clean that up later." A dalek with a vacumm cleaner(how the heck does that work?) sucked up the goopy remains of the supreme and teleported…back to the ship I guess… The special weapons dalek looked a bit nervous….i guess it spinning it's light around really fast means it's nervous. " ** _thor's hammer is ours!"_** one of the drone said. The special weapons dalek blasted a hole in the ceiling. The Death ship with a big hole where the Death Beam used to be positioned itself above the hole in the helicarrier's deck. A tractor beam shot out from above and tried to left it. The hammer moved about an inch.

A big muscled dalek agent tried to lift it but couldn't get it to budge. "Ha you fools!" Thor said, "Only someone who is worthy can lift my hammer!" the daleks just started at him, " _You_ _will surrender the hammer,"_ The Eternal dalek said. "That's actually one of the few times that dalek actually talks," Skipper said. " _Silence!"_ The eternal shouted. "You want My hammer? Take it!" Thor shouted. And then with a burst of lighting that struck every dalek in the room Thor threw his hammer at the dalek ship waiting above. The Hammer impacted unleashing a wave of lighting and the Dalek ship exploded. The hammer fell back to earth and Thor caught it before it slammed into the deck. "Wow," rico said. "Yeah I know!" Thor said. Rico then grabbed the hammer and managed to lift it. "What?" Thor said. Rico then handed it back to him. "Okay…" He said, "I guess I'm not the only person who is worthy…" "Rico is worthy," Skipper said. "Yeah!" Rico said.

Suddenly the real dalek Death ship appeared the Death Beam sparking with energy. "What…is that," Black widow said. "Oh that's the daleks most powerful weapon the…" **_"_** ** _The Death Beam is activated!"_** the remains of a drone shouted, " ** _Maximum Extermination!"_** "bring it on Daleks," Skipper said. " ** _Fire the Dalek beam!"_** The emperor boomed from inside the imperial dalek ship. The death beam fired but Thor fired a blast of lighting from his hammer at the same time. The two energy beams met and seemed to stop each other dead in their tracks. " ** _What is happening?"_** a Strategist said, " ** _Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** "Stalemate," skipper said. Suddenly their was a third energy beam that destroyed both the lighting beam and the Dalek Death beam. Suddenly Loki appeared his cape flowing behind him.

He held his staff out which was sparking with intense energy. "Loki," Director fury said. Thor glared at Loki in anger. "What's the matter brother?" Loki said, "You don't look to happy to see me." "How did you escape…" "Earth technology is so last century don't you think?" Loki said. suddenly an army of Loki clones appeared. "Which one is the real Loki?" Loki asked, "choose wisely or you die. " ** _Enough of this irrelevance,"_** emperor Dalek Sec said as he finally entered with a lot more daleks, " ** _Hand over you staff or be exterminated!"_** "How dare you abominations!" Loki said. "skipper?" I said. "Let's see how these pans outs," skipper said. Marlene face-palmed

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter five: Loki vs the daleks

Helicarrier Hanger

(Skipper's POV)

" ** _Enough of this irrelevance,"_** emperor Dalek Sec said as he finally entered with a lot more daleks, " ** _Hand over you staff or be exterminated!"_** "How dare you abominations!" Loki said. "skipper?" Kowalski said. "Let's see how these pans outs," I said. Marlene face-palmed. "You will bow before me!" " ** _You will bow before your dalek masters!"_** "never I won't bow before abominations like you!" " ** _WE are the supreme beings you will kneel before us!"_** " ** _Submit to your Lords and masters!"_** "let me show you want a supreme being looks like!" loki said touching Private in the chest with his staff. Suddenly Private started waking like a jombie…I mean zombie! Jombies are not as clumsy as zombies. "Orders sir?" Private asked turning to Loki, his eyes looked like he was in some sort of trance.

I quickly walked up to him and slapped him, "Snap out of it soldier!" I shouted. "He can't hear you," Loki said, "he takes orders from me now!" "releash him lemur," I said. "never!" he replied. "Orders?" Private asked again. "Destroy them! this is an emergency!" Suddenly private spun around to face Loki, "No!" "Why to go private show him the moxie!" I shouted. "I order you to destroy them!' Loki shouted. "I'm sorry I don't take orders from you!" "What this is impossible…it took him days to break free of my influence!" Loki said. " ** _You will be exterminated!"_** one of the imperial guards said. "Quiet!" Loki shouted blasting the dalek with his staff. "Now where were we…Ah! Bow before me Daleks!" Loki shouted his staff now glowing brightly. " ** _Exterminate Loki!"_** The emperor demanded, " ** _Get the staff!"_**

Five daleks quickly surrounded Loki. " ** _We need to get out of here now!"_** Rusty shouted. The TARDIS materialized behind him. "Come on pudding brains," The Doctor said, "we are getting out of here!" "But what about the…" Private said. "This is not our universe private," The Doctor said, "You can not interfere more then you already have!" Five daleks fired at loki only to destroy each other when Loki suddenly disappeared. Loki teleported behind the Emperor. "Boo!" He said. " ** _What is the meaning of this! Surrender to the might of the dalek race!"_** The red supreme shouted as the avengers and shield agents rushed out of the hanger. "We need to go now," The doctor said as Rusty got in.

"You think you can stop me?" Loki asked, "I am a god!" Suddenly Hulk picked Loki up and started to throw him around before knocking him into a wall. "Puny god," Hulk said before smashing the red supreme dalek. " ** _Ahhh!"_** The supreme shouted as it smashed into a wall. The daleks had surrounded Loki as the TARDIS dematerialized out of existence. "Okay," The doctor said, "The daleks are planning on leaving with Loki's staff…too bad there going to have to leave with out it. Suddenly the TARDIS lurged to the side knocking us off our feet as the cloister bell tolled. "Oh no! No! No!" The Doctor shouted opening the doors to find that we were still in the hanger. Loki was gone and his staff was floating in front of the daleks.

" ** _Stand witness Doctor!"_** Davros said as he teleported into the hanger, " ** _to the ulimate triumph of Davros!"_** " ** _All praise Davros!"_** The emperor and every other dalek shouted, " ** _All praise Davros! All praise Davros! All praise Davros!"_** "what have you done?" the Doctor said. Loki stood up only to get blasted by Davros electric hand. " ** _The Staff will demonstrate the ultimate power of the daleks,"_** Emperor Sec said. "What do you need me for?" The doctor asked. " ** _The Doctor will plug the staff into the eye of harmony and you will lead us to victory!"_** "how exactly?" The doctor said. " ** _You will travel thru time and thwart yourself and turn the daleks greatest defeats into the daleks greatest triumphs!"_** "No," the doctor said.

" ** _Then everyone on this craft will die!"_** a drone said. "NO!" the doctor said. The Dalek looked at the doctor in confusion. " ** _Ah the true soul the timelord revealed,"_** Davros said, " ** _Behold the destroyer of worlds…The Timelord victorious…"_** Suddenly three other TARDIS materialized next the TARDIS. The ninth, Tenth, and eleventh Doctor's stepped out. "I said No," The Twelfth Doctor said. "Because here is what we're going to do," The Tenth Doctor said. "We going to save everyone on the Helicarrier and then…" "We going to wipe out every stinking dalek in the sky," The ninth doctor said. Darvos looked a the third other doctors, " ** _Impossible…there is no way all of you could be in this universe…unless."_**

"Behold Daleks!" Loki said, "I saw into your minds and you know what I saw….The One thing you all fear…The Doctor!" "Um…why is Loki a lemur?" the ninth doctor said. "Oh that thought this was the other Marvel universe," The eleventh said. " ** _But you have no weapons, no backup, no plan,"_** The strategist said. "And doesn't that scare you to bits," the ninth doctor said. "Daleks last chance leave this planet immediately," The tenth doctor said, "or be destroyed!" " ** _You don't have the nerve,"_** Darvos said, " ** _Your compassion keeps you from victory…"_** "First word," The Twelfth Doctor said, "Moron…" Davros looked at the doctor in shock. "Um I don't think that's a good idea," The eleventh doctor said.

" ** _Oh if only clara could see you know doctor_** ," Davros snapped back. "clara who?" the twelfth doctor asked. "How can you not remember clara!" The eleventh doctor asked, "she's our impossible girl!" The twelfth doctor just ignored him and turned to darvos, "Second word…rusty." " ** _Virus uploaded to dalek systems_** ," Rusty said, " ** _Doctor…_** " "Oh I know what's coming." All the daleks and daleks agents seemed to go blank for a moment. " ** _enough for this Exterminate the doctor!"_** darvos said. all the daleks just stared at him. " ** _The Doctor The last timelord! The oncoming storm! The predator of the daleks!"_**

"Timelords are not known in this context," one of the daleks agents said, "Doctor who?" " ** _Doctor who?" "Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor who?"_** " ** _Doctor who! Doctor Who! Doctor who!"_** "Rusty it worked," The twelfth doctor said. " ** _who are you identify yourself! Identify or be exterminated!"_** "rusty?" twelfth doctor said, "remember the star being born! Rusty!" " ** _Just kidding,_** _"_ Rusty said. "ah!" the twelfth doctor said, "I see you developed a sense of humor." " ** _Virus reversing! REVERSING!"_** "Oh no," I said. " ** _re-activating…Re-activating! RE-ACTIVATING!_** " " ** _The Doctors will be exterminated!"_**

the tenth doctor lifted up a strange object which stopped all daleks in their tracks. " ** _what is that,"_** Davros said. "Third word…" The Tenth Doctor said, "sewers." Suddenly liquidified daleks started to ooze into the hanger. "Or to put it another way," The twelfth doctor said. "Bye!" The twelfth and Tenth doctors said. " ** _Emergency temporal shift!"_** all the daleks in the room shouted leaving just us, marlene, The doctors, and angry ancient dalek goop. The doctor hopped back into their TARDIS's. "what about Loki?" Marlene asked. "Oh I wouldn't worry about him!" Thor had Loki by the neck and with one move of his hammer teleported the two of them back to asgard. Suddenly all the dalek goop disappeared. "where did the liquidifed daleks go?" Private asked. The twelfth doctor just shrugged as he got back in the TARDIS and left

Darvos Ship

" ** _My vision is impared I cannot see_**!" " ** _Curse you Doctor!"_** darvos shouted. The emperor appeared on a holoscreen, " ** _Darvos! This arrangement is finished!"_** The emperor signed off and the dalek fleet returned to their proper universe leaving darvos to his fate. As the liquid daleks started to flow up his chair he shouted, " ** _stop this at once! I am your creator! You will…Ahhhhh!_** " Davros shouted.

(end of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: Dr Bottlenose?

(Skipper's POV)

"hmm," Kowalski said, "I wonder what the other avengers are up to right now?" "who cares we need to get out of these universe before…" "can we finally get on with this?" Dr. bottlenose said as he entered the hanger. "dr. bottlenose comes back," I said. "And as for what the other avengers are up to right now?" Dr. bottlenose said, "I'll save you that work penguins…" before we could even blink we found ourselves inside Dr. bottlenose's ship. The imperial march was playing in the background as a strange orb with a bunch of waving bolt of electricity provide crazy lighting effects against the background of the void. "why are you hanging out in the void?" Private asked.

"keep the military forces of whatever universe from tracking my every move," Dr. bottlenose said. "so you just jump in and out of any universe safetly in case any of you carefully thought out plans fail." "unlikely as I have several backup carefully thought out plans in case the main one fails…I also have several well-thought out backup plans for the backup plans of the main plan." "that a look of plans to keep track of," Marlene said. "that is way this computer keep track of them for me." Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and destroyed the computer. "grr…oh well plans can change, "Dr. Bottlenose said pulling out the cyber-gun again. "Sir I would recommend that you do not kill them in here," a robotic lobster said. "why is that?" "we just finished cleaning the blood stain from the last time you killed a version of team penguin in here."

"New plan," Dr. Bottlenose said, "I'll teleport them to a universe where I can!" "Why ahead of you bottleface," Kowalski said teleporting us out of the ship. "What! No!" Dr. Bottlenose shouted. "I would suggest you find out what universe they went too." Dr. bottlenose looked at the screen on his control panel, "ah! Thank you robo-red one!" "I may have the memory of your late henchmen red one…but please address me with my full designation." "Robo-red one 274-R." "anyway," Dr. bottlenose said, "The alternate Penguins of Madagascar universe…good no possibity of jedis, ghostbusters, Starfleet officers, or avengers getting in the way…"

Meanwhile high above the ground…

No other information available.

"Why can't we arrive in another universe without falling to our deaths!" Private shouted. "mommy!" rico shouted. "At least last time we had a ship!" Marlene shouted. "and you forgot to pack parachutes…again!" Private shouted. "Well I had a budget!" Kowalski said. "I pretty sure parachutes are in the safety budget!" I shouted, "what have you been spending money on that more important then parachutes!" "well somebody wanted to refurbish the submarine!" Kowalski said pointing a flipper at Private. "what the interiors getting shabby!"

"I didn't authorize no refurbishment! Did you even ask me!" I shouted. "Well if we did you would say…NO!" Private said. "it's your fault that we don't have parachutes," Kowalski said, "your fault." "It's nobody fault but you own Kowalski!" I shouted. "can we save this for later ladies!" Marlene shouted, "when we're not falling to our deaths!" "oh right," I said. "Ahhhh!" we all shouted. "I'm too smart to die!" Kowalski shouted. "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Rico shouted. "As long as we're not falling into a circus tent." "Like that one?" Private said pointing to a circus tent. "Noooo!" I shouted. "wait I hear music…" "I like to move it! move it! You like to move it! move it! We like to!" "MOVE IT!" "NOOOO!" Kowalski, Private, and I shouted. "what wrong with that song?" Marlene said. "This song is going to make me lose my…" I barfed and all the vomit ended up on marlene. "Skipper!" Marlene said. "sorry," Kowalski said, "that, that had to happen…" "don't blame me blame the wind direction!" I shouted as marlene glared at me.

To Be continued in…

Will the Real Team Penguin please stand up?


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Operation: loose ends

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
